The Baddest Bidder collection
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Here I will be posting all headcannons I've done by request on Tumblr.
1. Quirky Habit: Eisuke

Having just got off work early you decided you would spend the rest of your day relaxing in the penthouse suite. Passing through the penthouse lounge you waved at the guys whom seemed to be having an important discussion as you made your way to the stairs. You thought it was a little strange all the guys except Eisuke was in the lounge but didn't think too much more on it. Arriving In front of the suite you went to turn the handle but it wouldn't open, "Hmm, why is it locked? I don't think I locked it when I left earlier. It's never usually locked..." Shrugging your shoulders you pulled a key out of your pocket for cases like this when the room was unexpectedly locked.

You quietly stepped into the suite putting taking your shoes off and putting your bag down near the wall. Wanting to wash your face you headed over to the bathroom when you heard voices coming from the living room, "Huh, that sounds like voices. Is the tv on?" You didn't remember leaving the tv on. First the door was locked and now you are hearing voices. A shiver ran down your spine, you felt slightly creeped out.

Hesitantly, you tiptoed over to the living room, careful to not make a sound. You slowly opened up the door and snuck in.

"Huh?" You saw that the tv was indeed on but you never expected to see the sight before your eyes. "Eisuke..." You quietly whispered his name so he couldn't hear. Eisuke was still unaware of your presence as you inched closer. Focusing your eyes on the tv you tried to stifle a laughter, you couldn't believe it, there on the tv was a popular anime, one even you had watched but you never thought Eisuke would be into this sort of thing.

You watched in silence waiting for the episode to finish. Once it finally ended you leaned over the chair... "Hello, Eisuke." You chuckled. Eisuke jumped upon hearing your voice and bolted up from his seat.

"W-what are you doing here?! You are supposed to be working." Eisuke's eyes went wide darting about the room. You giggled walking around the couch, "I didn't realize you liked to watch anime." Eisuke gazed downwards with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, a rare sight, "I-it's not what it looks like..."

"It sure looked that way to me. You really looked like you were enjoying yourself." You grinned widely, you were enjoying being the one to tease Eisuke for once. Eisuke sighed folding his arms, "Ugh, fine... It's a secret pastime of mine." Eisuke finally admitted, he then looked sternly at you, "Do not tell anyone about this. I don't want it getting out."

You cocked your head to the side smiling as you grabbed Eisuke's arm, "Of course. This is great, we can totally have anime marathons together. I wish you told me sooner." Eisuke gasped as you pulled him back down on the couch, "Wait, you watch anime too?" Eisuke asked, you nod your head. "C'mon, let's continue watching." You leaned your head on Eisuke's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around you, "This might not be so bad after all. It will be our little secret..."


	2. Quirky Habit: Soryu

You hummed to yourself as you sat on Soryu's bed, you were to spend the night at his place and was waiting for him to finish in the shower. Your eyes began to wander around the room when they fell upon something unusual. Intrigued, you hopped off his bed and went to investigate.

Standing in front of his wardrobe you gazed at something that looked to be slightly sticking out, "I wonder what it is." You gently pushed open the wardrobe and picked up the object, "Eh, How cute!" You held in your hands a soft, fluffy pink rabbit plushie. You admired it for a few moments when your curiosity got the better of you.

You turned around, checking your surroundings to make sure Soryu hadn't come out yet. Seeing that you were still alone, you opened up his wardrobe further and to your surprise, you found a whole collection of plushies.

"How cute! I didn't know he liked to collect these too. To think a mobster is into these." You giggle at the thought and check out all the plushies in his collection. As you were enjoying yourself going through his stuff a voice called out behind you, "Hey..."

Hearing the voice you dropped the plushies and froze, biting your lip nervously you slowly turned around to meet Soryu's gaze. "You weren't supposed to see those..." Soryu said scratching the back of his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just... Well... I couldn't help myself. They were so cute." You hung your head, you knew you shouldn't have just looked through his belongings and now felt awful about it. "Hey, It's okay. Don't look so sad." Soryu said putting a hand under your chin raising your head to meet his gaze, "You are the reason I've even been collecting those." Your eyes widened at his words, "I am?" Soryu smiled sweetly nodding his head.

"You told me how you like them so much and well..." Soryu trailed off, his cheeks tinged red. "And?" Your eyes were full of curiosity, you couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. "It's just... When we get married someday, I wanted to have a similar interest as you and I hoped if I started collecting them now when we lived together we could share our collections and it would make you happy..." You were speechless, you stood there quietly letting it all sink in. "Hey, say something." Soryu nervously fidgeted about, he didn't like the awkward atmosphere. A smile slowly formed on your lips, you gazed at Soryu with great affection before leaping into his arms, "Soryu..." The love you felt for him at that moment was so strong it hurt. "I love you so much."

You buried your face into his shoulder crying happy tears. Soryu sighed, seemingly relieved. Resting his head against yours he softly stroked your hair, "I'm glad, all I want is your happiness. It's all worth it to see you smile." Soryu said squeezing you tight, "Just, keep this between us, okay. It might ruin my image if it got out. It's already hard enough getting them without anyone knowing." You chuckled, you still couldn't believe a mobster was surrounding himself with plushies but you didn't mind. "I will. Thank you, Soryu." You were so happy to be a part of Soryu's life and that he was a part of yours. You wouldn't trade this loveable mobster for the world.


	3. Quirky Habit: Baba

Baba had brought you to his place to spend the night together. Before having dinner, Baba decided he wanted to take a bath. Of course he invited you to join him but you politely refused saying you would take one later. You busily prepared dinner in the kitchen while Baba took his bath. Soon dinner was ready but Baba was still not finished taking a bath. You waited and waited but he still had not come out.

Starting to grow worried you went to check up on him. "Baba?" You knocked on the bathroom door but received no response, you only grew more worried thinking something might have happened to him. You slowly opened the door and stepped inside. You headed directly for the bath but stopped in your tracks when you saw it filled with bubbles and... Rubber duckies, lots of them. "Uh, Baba?" You slowly approached him. Seeming to have finally noticed your presence, he looked up with a sly grin. "Hey, I didn't see you come in." Baba said turning his gaze back at the rubber duckies, "I guess my secret is out, huh." Your mouth hanged open, you were left speechless.

You ran a hand through your hair as you looked at him, "I... It's definitely unexpected. How long have you had them? And so many of them..." Baba chuckled, "For a little while now. It started when I was overseas and this place had all kinds of rubber duckies. Some smelt good others felt nice. I was most intrigued by the different kinds. I became interested in them after that and started collecting all the ones I could find." You slowly nodded your head, still not believing what you are hearing, "Um, You don't happen to steal them do you?" Baba picked up one of the rubber duckies, "Only some. This one here is a rare one of a kind limited edition. It wasn't easy to get."

You blinked a few times in surprise, "Heh, to think my boyfriend is a rubber ducky thief. I never woulda thought, wait until the guys here about this." You shook your head in disbelief and started to walk back towards the door.

"Hey, wait, come back! It's not so bad!" Baba yelled out from the bath. "Have fun with playing your rubber duckies. I'm sure they are great company." You said trying not to laugh. "Don't be like that... Please don't tell anyone!" Baba begged from inside the bathroom. "I don't know, this is quite an interesting find." You said, a wicked smile on your face as you prepared the table for dinner.

"C'mon, please don't!" You chuckled as you continued to tease Baba. You never Imagined him to have such a wacky hobby but it definitely was amusing, something you could tease him about for awhile to come.


	4. Quirky Habit: Ota

Ota had been spending more time than usual in his workshop lately so you decided to pay him a visit. Arriving at his workshop you gently knocked on the door and a low voice responded within, "Sorry, I'm busy right now."

"Ota It's me." You had expected him to be busy and turn away any visitors but you hoped he would still let you in. "Oh, give me a minute." You immediately heard scurrying around the room, it sounded like he was tidying up. "Come on in." Ota held the door open letting you in. You surveyed your surroundings hoping to see any signs of what Ota had been working on when Ota pulled you towards him, "I'm glad to see you. I've been missing you." Ota encircled his arms around you. "I've been missing you too." You said resting your head on his shoulder when something caught your eye.

"What is it?" Ota asked as he followed your line of sight and gasped. Ota held you tighter trying to change the position you stood but you wriggled free from his grip and ran over to pick up the tiny object on the floor. Ota sighed, "Dammit. I didn't hide everything." he muttered. "Aw, It's so cute. Is this what you have been working on?" You smiled at the tiny object in your hand that resembled an animal. "Mhmm. I've been trying another form of creative art."

"It's such a cute bunny. Do you have any more?" You looked around the room. "That's not a rabbit... It's a mouse." Your eyes widened and you looked it over once more,"Oh, now that you mention it..." Ota shook his head and pulled out a crate that was hidden under his bed that was stuffed with more he had made.

"Wow, you have made so many. A dog, horse, cat, bird..." You said the animals names as you pulled them from the crate. Ota crouched down besides you and picked one up you had just looked at "It's not a dog it's a sheep. And that's not a cat..." He started telling you what each one was meant to be. "Oh... Sorry. They are all so cute though." You tried to cheer up Ota with a grin. "Thanks. I really should stick to painting... I saw this in a book and wanted to try it out but it was a complete failure." He said falling back onto the ground with a sigh. Not liking seeing him look so miserable, you sat besides him and hugged him tight, "It's okay. You never know until you try. Besides, I like them. They are unique." You try your best to cheer him up."

"Only you would say that," Ota smiles and pulls you closer to him, "Thank you. That means a lot. I'll let you in on a secret, I was making them for you. I wanted to put a smile on your face from something I made but when it kept turning out wrong I was ready to give up. I should have known better though. You are easy to please." He chuckled and elbowed him, "Hey... I'm only easy when it comes to you."

You were both laughing when Ota suddenly stopped and gazed intently into your eyes, "I really can never let someone like you go. I don't know what I'd do without are the love of my life, I love you..." He said gently putting a hand on the back of your head pulling you close as his lips softly touched yours. You were so moved to learn Ota was going through so much trouble just to make you happy. As you kissed you knew that just like he couldn't let you go you also couldn't let him go. You loved him so much and would always support him in anything and everything he does.


	5. Protecting MC: Eisuke

Walking along the lobby, you and Eisuke were just about to leave the hotel together when you both overheard a couple of girls talking poorly about you.

"Can you believe someone like her is dating Eisuke? It's laughable."

"She is just a maid. Someone like her doesn't deserve to be dating him. She's not even worth it. It's only a matter of time before he sees it himself." The girl begins laughing derisively.

Eisuke immediately stopped in his tracks and glanced towards you to see you looking sullen from their hurtful words. Not one to just stand around when people are throwing malicious words at the one he loves, Eisuke spun around and marched right up to them.

The girls were surprised he had noticed them and they started to put on their best smiles but they weren't prepared for what was about to come from Eisuke's mouth.

Eisuke glared at them and then looked towards you, "I'll tell you this. She is the only one for me. I feel blessed to have her in my life. There is no one else for me. She's not just some girl, she's my whole world." He said then focused his attention back on them, "And just so you know, to me she's priceless it's you two who aren't even worth a cent." Eisuke grinned smugly leaving the girls speechless teaching them a lesson they would never forget. Eisuke then walked back over to you and encircled his arm around your shoulder pulling you close, "I'm sorry you had to hear that but I couldn't just stand around and do nothing," He leant down and gently placed a kiss on the top of your head, "You really are my world and I'd do anything to protect it."


	6. Protecting MC: Soryu

You and Soryu were spending the day out together and had just stopped at a café for some coffee and cake when you both overhear a group of girls on the table over whispering about you.

"That guy is hot."

"Mm, he is. I see him coming in and out of that famous hotel a lot."

"That girl, I think she is just a maid who works there. Why would someone like here be with him?" The girl paused and gasped, "They wouldn't be dating would they?"

"No way. He's way too good for someone like her. He must feel pity for her and took her out for lunch, that's all."

"You are right. Of course. Someone like me would be way better suited for him than that ditz." The girls all began to laugh at your expense.

You lowered your head towards the table, hurt by their words while Soryu's face grew fiercer by the minute, "I can't take anymore of this." Soryu slammed his hand down onto the table 'shocking you' and stood up from his seat. He pounded over to there table and sent both hands flying down towards it glaring at the girls who looked to be in shock, "Do not talk about my girlfriend like that. She is twice the person any of you will ever be. Where do you all think you come from that you can just down talk about someone like that." Soryu said lifting his hands off the table and folding his arms, "I can see why you don't have boyfriends, you all need to go back to school and actually learn some manners and maybe work on your intellect, because from where I stand I see a bunch of kids." The girls gasped from his words aa he walked off back towards your table.

"Come. I don't want to stay another second in the same area as them." Soryu said lifting you up from your seat.

"Thanks..." You whispered putting your arms around Soryu and leaning your head on his shoulder. "No one talks about you that way... They are lucky I let them off easy. Next time they might not be so lucky." Soryu said in a serious tone causing your head to perk up, "Um, Soryu. Don't do anything reckless, please?" You said and Soryu softly kisses your cheek, "Sorry, when it comes to you I sometimes lose control. I promise I'll do everything to protect you from people like that in the future. I can't have anyone hurting the one I love..." He said squeezing you tight.


	7. Protecting MC: Baba

You and Baba were walking hand in hand down a street when you noticed a couple of girls walking behind you whispering, "Wow, look at him. He should totally be my boyfriend."

"Nu-uh, I'm way better suited.

"Wait, he has that girl besides him though."

"Pfft, she's ugly if you ask me. What would someone like him be doing with that piece of trash. He should just dump her and date me." The girl twirled her hair around her finger as she laughed.

Hearing those remarks being said about you, Baba stopped moving. You looked up at him and saw a look on his face one you had never seen before, "Baba?" You said but he turned his gaze around on to them, "Just give me a sec." Baba said and walked up to the girls.

Seeing him come up to them the girls start to smile and giggle, "Oh, look he noticed us, probably recognized how much better we are."

"Hello, Ladies." Baba said grinning at the girls before his expression went dark, "I don't appreciate you talking about my girl like that. She's a rare treasure I was lucky enough to steal away from the world. She's not something I'd ever give up. She's my treasure, there's not enough words in the vocabulary for me to explain how she takes my breath away with her radiant beauty. Unlike the two who stand before me, you two don't even come close." Baba said tips his hat and walks off leaving the girls nearly in tears.

"Maybe you went a bit too far..." You whispered and Baba pulled you close, "That's nothing. That was only a small extent of the love I hold for you. I would do anything to keep that pretty smile on your face. Nothing is going to far when I have that to protect," Baba leans down to softly kiss you on the lips, "I'll always treasure you, now and forever. No one will steal your smile from me"


	8. Protecting MC: Ota

You raced up to Ota who had just received an award for his art and jumped into his arms, "I'm so happy." You said smiling at him but before he had a chance to say anything you both hear snide laughs coming from behind and look to see a couple of girls staring mockingly at you.

"Their relationship won't last long. It won't be long before he just dumps here. She's easily replaceable."

"Haha, I know right. She's a fool for even going out with him in the first place. Like she ever has a chance. She should just give him up already."

"She's too stupid to do that. She'll keep clinging on to him like they have some future but it will all end in tears and misery." The girls continued to laugh and talk badly about you.

Seeing you looked pained by their words Ota became infuriated, "Hold on a minute." Ota gave you a quick squeeze before letting you go and marching right over to them.

"You two better watch what you say!" Ota shouted and the two girls stared in disbelief.

"No one and I mean no one talks about my girlfriend like that. I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. She's not something that I could just easily replace. She is irreplaceable, the love of my life. I always make sure to keep a smile on her face not misery or tears. Don't ever go saying such things about her again. And there is no way I'd ever go out with you two cows." Ota said and gave his signature angelic smile before walking off leaving the girls speechless.

"That's better. That felt good." Ota said pulling you into a hug, "I can't believe someone would talk about you like that. I could never replace you, I need you in my future. I'll always protect you from people like that, no one hurts you, ever." Ota said leaning down gently kissing you on the cheek, "I promise, I'll always do my best to protect the smile on your face."


	9. Jealousy: Eisuke

I saw you earlier. With...that guy." Eisuke muttered looking serious. Your eyes widened at his words, you tried to recall what he was talking about and then it hit you.

"Oh, him..." You felt your body temperature rise as your muscles tensed up. You had bumped into your Ex earlier, it was the first time you had seen him in years and not wanting to be rude you accepted his invitation for a few drinks. Though you never thought Eisuke would have spotted you while with him. 'How do I explain?' You thought. Eisuke seemed to be getting impatient waiting for you to talk. Not waiting any longer, he grabbed you by the wrist and pushed you against the wall looking steadily into your eyes, "I don't like seeing you with anyone else other than me. Remember you belong to me and I won't ever let you go." Eisuke growled pushing your chin up to face him.

"I know... I'm always yours, Eisuke. You don't have to worry. I will always be with you." You assured him and he looked shocked, "I-I'm not worried. I know you would never betray me like that...but still it didn't stop my chest from aching when I saw you with him..." Eisuke muttered looking away, "You always have such an innocent air about you. It's easy for a man to take advantage of. You have to promise me you will be careful." He said with a hint of concern in his voice, Eisuke wasn't being himself and that was because of you.

"Eisuke..." You whispered his name and brought your hand to his face causing him to look at you, "I love you... Thank you for getting jealous over me." You whispered sweetly and a tinge of red crossed his cheeks, "I...I'm not jealous!" He refuted but quickly shut up because he knew it to be true. Eisuke let out a little sigh when he heard your giggles which he quickly silenced with a kiss to the lips. After that he dragged you off to the bedroom to punish you in what he called 'a loving way' for making him jealous, which you didn't mind.


	10. Jealousy: Soryu

Soryu had invited you over to dinner at his place. You expected a nice quiet evening together but it wasn't quite going as you hoped when you noticed Soryu fidgeting around at the table like something was on his mind.

"Soryu? Everything okay?" You asked curiously and his head immediately jerked back in surprise from your question, "Y-yes." He gave a quick reply and said nothing more, you thought it was quite strange. "Um, Soryu...tell me what's wrong. I can easily see something is bothering you. You've stared at your plate for the past ten minutes and been moving around on your chair a lot, so-" You said when Soryu cut you short, "I said I'm fine."

You let out a huff of annoyance, shaking your head you stood up from your chair and around the table next to him. Peering down at his face you noticed his cheeks were slightly redder than usual. 'Hmm, how odd.' You thought. Seeing your stares, Soryu looked at you and finally spoke up, "How am I meant to stay calm when you look at me like that...? I'm the leader of the Ice Dragons yet I'm powerless against you...how infuriating." Soryu sighed.

"Fine, if you must know...I saw you with that man earlier...and I felt a strange throbbing pain here." He said, placing his hand over his heart, "I didn't know how I should approach you about the subject and I didn't want to wrongly accuse you of something but still it hurt and made me feel angry seeing you with another man..."

Seeing the confliction in his eyes you put your arms around him, "Soryu... He was just an old friend I hadn't seen In years. I never once meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry... I hope you can forgive me?" You said in a soft whisper against his ear. "Of course I can forgive you." Soryu said, standing up and putting his arms around you holding you close as he gazed into your eyes, "I knew I could trust you. I guess even I can feel...jealousy sometimes." He said shyly and you giggled. "Sometimes?" You smiled teasingly and he furrowed his brow, "Y-yes! Of course I'm going to get jealous over you." He said, quickly shutting you up with a kiss before you could say anymore before pulling you against his chest, "I love you..." He whispered holding you tight with his strong but loving arms.


	11. Jealousy: Baba

You awoke in the middle of the night to your boyfriend tossing in his sleep with a look of distress on his face. 'He must be having a bad dream.' You thought. Placing a hand on his side you slowly begun to shake him, "Baba, are you okay?" You said in a quiet whisper and Baba had stopped tossing around. His eyes slowly opened up to see you looking down at him with concern on your face.

"Hey..." He said In a barely audible tone as he reached out a hand towards your face and resting it on your cheek, "Seeing your face...I'm glad I can wake up to something as beautiful as this..." He muttered, he wasn't being himself and it had you worried. "Baba..." You breathed his name placing your hand over the one that he rested on your face, "Is there something troubling you?" You asked, your voice filled with concern.

Baba pulled his hand away and sat up on the bed with his gaze focused on his lap, "I've seen you...accompanying that man lately. I don't know why but I feel my chest tighten every time I see you with him...with that smile on your face, a smile I wished you'd only show me." Baba said and breathed out a sigh before turning to look at you with a grin on his face, "I'm being stupid aren't are. I am worried you'd leave me in my dreams but here you are, still with me when I woke up," Baba suddenly paused and you could see the sudden glimpse of pain in his eyes, "But still... Though it was small at first and I told myself it was okay, that fear slowly ate away at me and I guess it crept into my dreams." Baba said feeling confused with himself, his feelings.

Wanting to ease the fear in his heart you wrapped your arms around him resting your head on his shoulder, "Baba... You don't have to worry. I'm never going anywhere." You said reassuringly, beginning to rub his back. "I'm sorry... I should have never doubted you in the first place. It's not like me." Baba said and finally his usual smile lit up on his face. "It's okay. I'm happy..." You said and Baba's whole body jumped at your words looking confused.

"Because you were jealous. I'm happy you love me so much...thank you." You said, burying your face against his chest. Baba's eyes widened before relaxing his face into a smile and squeezing you tight, "I'll always get jealous when it comes to you because I do...I love you so much. Thank you for always loving me too."


	12. Jealousy: Ota

You walked hand in hand with Ota down a busy street. You had been enjoying your time out with him when he had brought you to a quiet park nearby a lake. "It's pretty." You said, admiring the sun reflecting off the water. With a smile on your face you looked towards Ota and noticed the serious look on his, "Ota...?" You whispered, feeling slightly worried, you wondered what was on his mind.

"Why were you having lunch with that man a few days ago?" He asked, looking solemn. "Huh?" You were completely taken aback by his question. "I saw you with a man. You both were eating together. You looked happy..." He said and looked away.

"Ota...I see. You saw me with him." You sighed. You reached out your hand towards him and took a hold of his, "He was an Ex of mine. I bumped into him when I was out which was quite the surprise. He was here on a short holiday and since I lived here he asked me to show him around and I guess...we ended up eating together. But that was all." You said, squeezing his hand and he looked up towards.

"I see..." He said and began to laugh as if he was laughing at himself, "I felt so many emotions surge through my body but most of all I felt pain and anger, anger towards that man who was getting to see your smile...your laugh. I wanted to be the only one to see such things... I wanted to be the only one to make you smile. I felt like he was stealing something away from me." He paused and looked into your eyes deeply, "I knew I could trust you though. But still, I was riddled with jealousy. I didn't know I could even feel like that...but when it comes to you I realize I have experienced many things I would have never experienced alone." He said and cupped your cheeks between his hands, "Tonight I'm going to show you a night you'll never forget. Don't count on getting any sleep. ...I need to rid myself of this pent up jealousy after all and you...are my only medicine." His warm breath tickled your skin and you felt your cheeks grow warm as you stared at him speechless.

Ota slowly slipped his hand behind your head as he leaned forward, "You'll always be mine. ...I love you." He whispered before stealing your lips away in a soft kiss that quickly deepened into a passionate one. You spent the rest of the afternoon by his side sharing many sweet kisses while being watchful that no one would happen to pass by and spot your intimate moment.


	13. Meeting the kids: Eisuke

Sprawled out on the couch, you were relaxing with a book in hand. It was late in the afternoon and you were waiting for Eisuke to come home; he said earlier he had somewhere he needed to go but didn't say where or what. Every so often you'd glance over your book to check if the door was going to open but so far it's remained deadly still.

You glanced over once more and sighed seeing the still closed door. You returned your gaze back to your book when you heard the door handle turning, 'Finally.' You thought. Slamming your book shut and tossing it to the side, you eagerly got off the couch and hurried over to the door. The smile on your face grew as the door slowly opened.

There he was, Eisuke was standing on the other side, you beamed at him as you spoke, "Eisuke! I'm so-" You had started to say when your gaze dropped to an unfamiliar sight besides him. "Oh, who's this?" You asked looking at the little girl standing silently besides Eisuke clutching onto his leg. "She's cute." You said, smiling at the little girl.

"She's my daughter." Eisuke said, causing you to nearly fall backwards onto your butt. "WHAT?!" You shouted, scaring the little girl who was now hiding behind Eisuke, gripping tightly on his legs. You stood up looking Eisuke straight in the eyes, you were utterly shocked, you never knew he had a kid.

"She's from a previous relationship. I had meant to tell you for awhile and it turned out now was the perfect opportunity." Eisuke said, patting the little girl on the head. "Her name is Naomi." Eisuke said, trying to get her to stop hiding behind him.

You couldn't believe your ears. 'Eisuke really has a kid?' Your eyes began to dart back back and forth between the two, the resemblance was uncanny, she was definitely Eisuke's daughter.

"Wow, this was definitely unexpected." You said, crouching down you offered your hand out to Naomi, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. "My name is _." You smiled. Looking up towards Eisuke, Naomi felt unsure and was looking for help from her father. Giving her a kind, fatherly smile, Eisuke nodded his head and assured her everything would be okay. Namoi then reached out towards you and placed her hand in yours which you gently squeezed.

"She's adorable." You said with a smile. You only wished you could have your own child someday. Maybe sensing what was on your mind, Eisuke had suddenly spoken up, "I would like a companion for her. Now that I'm getting married I will be allowed to see her more often as you would be around to watch over her." Eisuke said. You felt your heart beat quicken and your body temperature rise. 'Does he mean...?' You thought, standing up to be at eye level with him.

"Before you say anything..." Eisuke said putting a finger on your lips and leaning down to whisper In your ear, "Yes, I would like to have a child with you. But unlike my previous relationship, we will always be together and be there to watch over our children in a loving, warm home." He said, pulling back with a small smile on his face.

You were left speechless, placing a hand onto your ear where Eisuke's warm breath still lingered. 'Eisuke...' Looking down at Eisuke's daughter, you felt an overwhelming happiness inside, you too would be having a child with Eisuke and would be able to share in this happiness not just with each other but Naomi as well.


	14. Meeting the kids: Soryu

You gathered your things together and were making your way over to Soryu's place after he had called saying he had something he needed to tell you and to meet at his place. 'I wonder what it is?' You thought, you were curious but decided it's best not to worry about it until you hear what he had to say.

Arriving at his place, you opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. "Hello." You called out, placing your bag down near the table.

"She's here!" An unfamiliar voice called out from the kitchen leaving you confused. 'Who's that...?' Before you had a chance to say anything, Soryu had emerged from the kitchen with a little girl besides him. "Hey, um..." Soryu had started to say but wasn't exactly sure what to say. His eyes glanced down to the little girl besides him then back up to you, "I know you are probably wondering who this is...well she's the reason I asked you over." Soryu said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Is she..." You said, looking towards the little girl and Soryu nodded his head, "She's my little girl. My previous relationship didn't exactly work out too well but we did have a child together. My Ex got custody over her and I wasn't able to see her as they moved away but every so often my Ex does come visit to allow me to see my daughter and that time just so happens to be now." Soryu said, crouching down and patting the little girl on the head while smiling lovingly at her.

"Oh..." You said, you weren't sure how to react in this situation, you always thought you'd be the one, the only one to share in having a child with him. "Her name is Sakura." Soryu said, coming closer to you. Seeing the pair in front of you, you could now see just how much his daughter looked like him, they even had the same eyes and hair color. You knew she would grow up into a beautiful person. 'Maybe this isn't so bad... I can live with this. After all I'd do anything for Soryu. He seems to love his daughter very much.'

"Sakura, this is _, remember the person I've been telling you about. She's very nice." Soryu said and the little girl nodded and ran up to you giving you a hug. It was all still a little hard to take in but you felt more at ease when she wrapped her arms around your legs, you returned the hug by crouching down and embracing her, "Hello, Sakura. It's nice to meet you." You said and the little girl smiled and then ran back over to Soryu.

"Ah..." You heard Soryu start to speak and looked towards him to see a pink tinge on his cheeks, he looked rather shy as if what he wanted to say was difficult. "I want us to have a child someday..." Soryu said, keeping his gaze on you however difficult that may have been.

"What..." You said in a whisper and Soryu continued, "I would love for us to have a child together. One Sakura could play with but also one we could care for and love together. Plus..." Soryu's cheeks went even redder as his eyes gazed into the distance, "It would be cute seeing miniature you's running around..." Soryu shyly whispered.

Your eyes widened in surprise at first before you relaxed into a smile, one that kept growing bigger and bigger. "I'd love too!" You exclaimed with joy and leapt into Soryu's arms who held you tightly. "I can't wait for the day to come when we can see our children." Soryu whispered into your ear, squeezing you tight. "Me too." You whispered back.


	15. Meeting the kids: Baba

You had spent all day busily going from room to room making the beds and you would soon be finished for the day, "Phew, nearly done." You said, wiping the sweat from your brow. You begun to hum to yourself as you made your final bed when you heard a familiar voice behind you. You quickly spun around to meet face to face with owner of the voice, "Baba... What are you doing here? ...Huh, who is this?" Your eyes wandered over to the unfamiliar figure standing besides Baba.

Baba grinned, "This is my son." He said throwing an arm around his shoulder. 'Son?!' Your eyes immediately grew wide and your mouth hung open. You felt your legs go weak and fell back onto the bed, "Son... I didn't know you had a kid." You said, still having trouble believing this was all real.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I wasn't sure how to bring it up but then I met my Ex today by chance along with our son. It seems she's here for work. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to tell you because you are also able to meet my son in person." Baba said and nudged the young boy forward, "This is Kaito. Go on, Kaito. Say hello."

The young boy carefully took a few steps forward, bowing he took a hold of your hand, "It's nice to meet you." He said, placing a small kiss on the back of your hand. You didn't know how to respond, he was so cute, like a miniature Baba; he even wore a hat that resembled his. "Hello, Kaito. It's nice to meet you too. My names,_." You smiled.

'He's so sweet... I can do this. He's Baba's son after all. Everything will be just fine.' You thought to yourself, as long as Baba was with you, everything would definitely be alright. "I see your son has picked up a thing or two from you." You said with a giggle and Baba grinned. "Of course. When he was younger, he would mimic everything I did. I was sort of like his idol." Baba said, lightly rubbing the back of his neck and looking proudly at his son who looked like he was blushing.

Seeing the pair, you began to laugh as the sight warmed your heart, "Haha, you two are so adorable." You said, And Baba directed his gaze to you sitting down besides you and gesturing for his son to go wait outside the room for a minute. "Baba...?" You whispered looking slightly confused seeing him looking so affectionately at you. "I saw how you were looking at Kaito..." He whispered against your ear, sliding a hand up and down your leg. "Why don't we have one of our own? A child... I'd love to have one with you. And I'm sure Kaito would be over the moon to have a new little brother or sister."

You whole body grew hot, 'A child...with Baba?' You thought, your eyes darting between your lap and him, "I...I..." You tried to talk but the words kept getting stuck in your throat. Seeing you struggle, Baba laced his fingers with yours and put his other arm around your shoulder pulling you close, "You can be so cute sometimes... I'm happy I get to see these sides of you." He said, placing a soft kiss to your temple.

"Baba...yes. I would love to have our own child someday. I want that more than anything. ...Our own child." You whispered, bringing your free hand to your chest, you closed your eyes as a smile crossed your lips. You looked forward to the day you would be able to share in the joy of raising a child together with the one you love.


	16. Meeting the kids: Ota

"I wonder what he wants." You said. Ota had contacted you through work saying to come see him straight away. You had no idea what was so important that he needed to see you in person but nonetheless you stopped everything you were doing and headed to his suite.

"Hey, I'm here." You called out, stepping inside his suite but received no reply. Curious, you looked around the room but there was no one in sight, "Hmm, he told me to come but it looks like he's not even here." You sighed and was about to go further in to try see if you could find him when Ota had emerged from bathroom. "Ota, there you are! what is-" You had begun to say when it occurred to you Ota wasn't alone, in fact in his arms he held two young kids. One a boy and one a girl. 'How on earth did I miss that...?' You thought, looking surprised.

"Um, Ota? Why are you carrying a pair of kids?" You asked. Ota who looked somewhat tired walked up to you, "Well, how do I say this... I'm their father." He said and you nodded your head, "Oh, okay. ...Wait, WHAT?! When..." You gasped, you never thought you'd hear something like that. "They are from my previous relationship which didn't quite work out. I was quite shocked when she fell pregnant with twins." He said, looking between the two kids in his arms, "I asked if I could look after them for a little while because I wanted to introduce them to you. Her name is, Reika and his name is, Shou." He said, smiling at the pair.

"Wow, this is all so new to me. I never thought you'd already be a father." You said. Your eyes traveled about the room as news still hadn't fully sunk in. "Here." You looked up to see Ota holding out his kids in front of you, "Would you like to hold one? I just tried giving them a bath. It was exhausting but they are both nice and clean now." He said, pretending like it was a chore but you could tell how kindly he looked at them, Ota loved them very much.

Nodding your head, you reached out taking Reika in your arms, "She's adorable. She even has your eyes." You said, smiling at the little girl. You felt warm inside at the thought of holding Ota's child, something completely new to you. You started making faces which brought a smile to the little girls face and to your own, "She even has your smile! I can tell she might be a troublemaker later." You teased, grinning at Ota who seemed to be pouting. "I sure hope not... Surely I'm not that bad?" He asked but you just kept grinning.

Seeing how happy you looked playing with his children, Ota sidled up to you whispering in your ear, "You look like you were born to be a mother. I could watch you all day...with that pretty smile on your face." His breath caused your ear to grow hot and you turned your gaze away feeling shy. "I'd like to have my own child someday but..." You trailed off looking somewhat pained but Ota quickly eased your heart, "Don't worry, just because I already have kids doesn't mean I'm against having more. After all I want us to build a happy family. I want us to have our own kids who we can love, together." He said, patting you gently on the back. Hearing his kind words, you felt even more love for him than ever before, "Thank you..." You whispered, tears nearly forming in your eyes. "Anything for you." He said, leaning closer and placing a tender kiss on your lips.


End file.
